


Getaway

by Omorka



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Martha search for a holiday destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comment_fic community, for the prompt "Doctor Who, Martha/Mickey, holiday" from Merryghoul.

"How about Toronto?"

"No good," Martha replied, running her finger down a list in five different hands. "Been there at least twice."

"Damn," Mickey growled. "I know better than to suggest New York."

She shuddered. "Absolutely not. Jack says Sydney's out, and Sarah Jane nixed Melbourne." Her hands flitted over a cheap pasteboard globe.

"And Paris, several times over," he agreed, making a tick mark in the margin of an atlas laid flat on the table. "Is there anyplace he bloody hasn't been?"

Martha came to the end of the list, and fitted a glass-headed pin into Tokyo. "See for yourself," she said, turning the globe slowly.

Mickey turned a chair around and dropped into it, crossing his arms across the back. "For someone who claims not to be all that into this planet," he noted, "he sure gets around."

"I know you know he's bluffing," she answered, still scanning the globe. "Looks like Johannesburg is - ?"

"No," he said flatly. He stopped the pin-studded sphere with one finger. "Huh," he muttered softly, and glanced down at the atlas. A grin spread across his face. "Of all the places for an alien not to have visited -"

"Where?" Martha craned her neck to look.

Mickey leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "Utah's out, but it looks like the Doctor's never been to Wyoming. How does camping at Devil's Tower sound for a holiday?"

Several expressions danced across her face, before she settled on amusement. "You buy the tickets; I'll alert UNIT," she said, reaching for her phone and smiling.


End file.
